Types of Chao
Along with the basic Chao, there are many different types of Chao. They are categorized by alignment, stats, and appearance. Keep in mind that each category of Chao can overlap, which means that you can have a Blue Hero Running Chao or a Gold Neutral Power Chao. When a Chao , it will become either a Hero, Neutral, or Dark Chao depending on how it is treated by which characters. Hero and Dark Chao are absent from Sonic Adventure. (For the Dreamcast) Since all of the characters in Sonic Adventure DX are heroes , Hero and Dark Chao can only be obtained by feeding them Hero and Dark Fruit, respectively. Chaos Chao To obtain a Chaos chao, you must reincarnate it (it will show a grey cocoon when 'dying' and a pink cocoon when reincarnating) twice and give it each of the twenty-one Small Animals, You can give it more but it must evolve into a Normal Type. You can give it Chaos Drives but again it must be an equal ammount of each so that it will evolve into a Normal Type Chao, meaning it must not evolve into a Fly, Power, Swim or Run, use the Hero and Dark characters to choose your alignment. Keep in mind that Chaos chao cannot breed, because they are immortal, so choose carefully. Chao Type by Stats When Chao evolve, what type of Chao they become depends not only on their alignment, but also what types of food, small animals, and chaos drives they receive. Running Chao Running Chao are Chao that have been given Green Animals and Chaos Drives. When they evolve, their letter grade for Run goes up one. Neutral/Run/Run Chao and Dark/Run/Run Chao greatly resemble Sonic and Shadow, respectively. Power Chao Power Chao are Chao that have been given Power Type Animals (Gorrilas, tigers, bears etc.) or Red Chaos Drives. When they evolve, their letter grade for Power goes up.(one or more depending on what animal you give it). Flying Chao Flying Chao are Chao that have been given Violet Animals and Chaos Drives. When they evolve, their letter grade for Fly goes up one. Neutral/Fly/Fly Chao and Dark/Fly/Normal Chao greatly resemble the Sega characters NiGHTS and Reala, respectively. Swimming Chao Swimming Chao are Chao that have been given Yellow Animals and Chaos Drives. When they evolve, their letter grade for Swim goes up one. Colors Along with alignment and stats, there are also various Chao colors. What color the Chao is doesn't affect anything but appearance. While many of the Chao listed below can be obtained by buying them either in the Black Market or Tiny Chao Garden's shop, there are other methods of obtaining them. Monotone Chao Monotone Chao are Chao that are a single base color which will not change, even if it evolves. These are the Chao that hatch from the eggs available at the Black Market. Here is a list of all the Monotone Chao and their prices at the Black Market: White:400 Rings Blue:500 Rings Red:500 Rings Yellow:500 Rings Orange:600 Rings Pink:600 Rings Purple:600 Rings Sky Blue:800 Rings Green:800 Rings Brown:800 Rings Grey:1000 Rings Lime:1500 Rings Black:2000 Rings Two-Tone Chao Two-Tone Chao are unique Chao that can be obtained by breeding a Monotone Chao with a normal Chao (the kind that you get at the start of the game). Unlike Monotone Chao, Two-Tone Chao have a main color with a different color on areas such as their stomach or limbs; for example, a Blue Two-Tone Chao is blue with purple limbs. Normal Chao are also considered Two-Tone since they aren't a solid color. Also, it can sometimes be difficult to tell whether a Chao is Two-Tone or not because they may look like they're only a single color. There is also a chance of getting a Shiny Two-Tone Chao if you breed a Shiny Chao with a normal Chao. White Two-Tone Chao, often called Blitz or Guardian Chao, look just like normal Chao at first, but depending on what kind of Chao they evolve into, they will look much different. For example, a Dark/Run White Two-Tone Chao will have white stripes instead of green ones. Shiny Chao Shiny Chao are basically shiny versions of Monotone Chao that can be bought at the Black Market. Shiny Chao eggs are ten times the price of their Monotone versions, which means that a Shiny Grey Egg would be 10000 Rings, for example. If you breed a Shiny Chao with a normal Chao, there is a chance of getting a Shiny normal Chao. Jewel Chao Jewel Chao are the Chao available in the Tiny Chao Garden. They are similar to Shiny Chao, but are somewhat metallic instead of shiny. Other than hacking, the only way to get them in sa2 is to transfer them from another sonic game with them. Below is a list of all the Jewel Chao and their prices: Silver:500 Rings Gold:1000 Rings Ruby:5000 Rings Sapphire:7000 Rings Amethyst:8000 Rings Emerald:10000 Rings Garnet:12000 Rings Aquamarine:14000 Rings Peridot:16000 Rings Topaz:18000 Rings Onyx:20000 Rings In Sonic Adventure DX, you can obtain a Gold and Silver chao in the overworld. Transparent Chao Transparent Chao are Chao that are completely invisible except for their eyes, wings, emotion ball, and medal (if any). They can be obtained by breeding any Jewel Chao with a Shiny White, Shiny Pink, or Shiny Yellow Chao, or breeding a Sapphire Chao with a Shiny Lime Green Chao. Translucent Chao Translucent chao are chao that are invisible,but not quite. Instead you can see their body parts but they aren't as clear as normal ones. Say I have a grey translucent chao. It will be grey but "fazy". They aren't as clear to see as normal ones. To make these you mate a metallic chao with a shiny chao. Character Chao Rouge Chao: '''White Chao Dark Fly '''Cream Chao:''' Yellow Chao Hero Swim 'Amy Chao'': '' Pink chao using fusions chao editor Sonic Chao: Normal Chao Neutral Run/Run Shadow Chao: '''Normal Chao Dark Run/Run '''Echidna Chao: Any single colored Chao Neutral Power/Fly with it's eggshell on it's head '''Chaos Zero Chao: '''Shiny Sky Blue Chao made into a Chaos Neutral Chao (AKA Light Chao) Category:Cleanup Category:Tails Chao